MISSING YOU
by mollietaz
Summary: Craig and Angel decide what to do about their relationship
1. Chapter 1

MISSING

It had been two weeks since the party and the mood round the mansion had been decidedly less gloomy. Seeing the children , and especially the babies that they had rescued had meant a great deal to his men. They could now see a reason to fight the war and that they were indeed making a difference to peoples lives, and seeing the children had brought home to them how much they were needed. They realized how different those lives would have been if they had been left in the hands of the Germans. If they had not brought them back to find new homes, and the loving parents they had met that day. They had already received some photos of the children and they were propped up on the shelf in their room, a reminder every day of what they had accomplished, and the letters they received with them only helped to brighten there spirits. It was something that they had to look forward too on dismal days, and they spent a lot of time bragging to each other about who's baby had grown the most , or who's had the most teeth, as if they were their own children. As he listened to the laughter that came out of their room after one of these letters arrived he thanked God again that Angel had managed to pull off the visit, and give his men back the peace that they had been missing in their lives over the past few weeks. Things at last were beginning to get back to normal.

They had two missions in the last weeks and both had gone off without a hitch ,as his men were now focused once more on the jobs they needed to do. And now with only one week to go too Christmas he had been told that their missions were over for the next two weeks and they could all relax and enjoy some time together . He had a three day pass for each of them so they could leave in the morning for London and any Christmas shopping they wanted to do , and still have time for a trip to the orphanage if they wanted to deliver the presents they had bought and made , personally, which was something he knew Chief especially would want to do , and he suspected that the others would just buy as many toys and treats as they could find to make sure that everyone at the house had a great Christmas. One thing he was certain of , at least now they would be smiles all round this Christmas.

Well almost.

While life for his men were getting better ,the same could not be said for Angel , she was definitely was not her usual happy self. She came to the mansion, did her work and then always had some excuse why she had to leave as soon as she had finished. They did not sit and talk like they used too ,or have coffee together anymore and she never seemed to stay in his office alone with him any longer than she had too. He had asked her what was wrong but she insisted that everything was fine, something which he did not believe for one minute.

He walked into the library later that day and found Actor sitting reading.

`Good morning Lt.` Actor said as he looked up from his book.

`Morning `,Craig said as he sat down.

Actor looked at him.

`You all right Warden ? He asked

Craig said nothing and just looked at the floor.

`Something you want to talk about? He asked

Craig looked uncomfortably at Actor.

`I wondered if you had any idea what's wrong with Angel `, he asked. `Things just aren't right, and when I ask her what's wrong , she just says everything's fine and then leaves, She won't talk to me, and I don't know why`. He said

`Yes you do`, Actor said seriously, `She knows how you feel about her, she's confused and a little frightened ,she doesn't know how to behave when she's with you anymore, you need to talk to her, reassure her, because if you don't you could lose her, and none of us want that`,

Craig ran his fingers through his hair. `Wouldn't know where to start to explain`. He said

`You have to try Warden, make her understand that you have these feelings under control, that you don't want or expect things to change between you, that you just want her back, want things back the way they were. You need to take the pressure off her. She is afraid to touch you now in case you take it as a sign of affection that is more than a sisterly hug. Rather than do the wrong thing she stays away, which is not necessarily the right thing because it just adds to the confusion that she feels right now. She loves you , but at the present moment in time she is afraid to show you , she has put up a barrier that you have to break down if you want her back. You have to tell her exactly how you feel and then sit down together and decide what you want to do about it.. It's the only way you're ever going to sort this out`. Actor told him.

`You're right Actor, I do have to sort this out, I just don't know where to start.` he said

`Just tell her the truth, let her make the final decision on what she wants to happen , it's the only thing you can do`, Actor said

`Thanks Actor , talking it through has helped , all I have to do now is find the nerve to talk to her`.

He got up and walked to the door.

`Let me know how you get on won't you? Asked Actor, `And good luck.

Craig nodded and quietly closed the door behind him.

He sat in his office wondering whether to call her or just wait until she arrived that afternoon. He knew that she loved David, and always would, right now all he wanted was the return of the closeness that they had shared, for that was something that he truly missed . He needed to be able to talk to her , discuss things with her that he would not talk about to the others. Needed someone to tell him he was wrong sometimes, or tell him how to put things right when he screwed up. She could do that , and was always there to watch his back , he missed her and wanted her back , and he had no idea at all how to even start to tell her that. But tomorrow he was going to try, while they were away he was going to sit her down and talk to her , and try to get back the sister he loved so much.

He watched them leave and listened to the hullabaloo die down as they drove away from the mansion. As always it would be quiet without them, but this time it was a relief that he would be able to wrap the gifts he had bought for them without having to wonder which one of them was standing behind him trying to find out what they were . This time he was one step ahead of them though and had given all the gifts to Mary to keep for him , and it had infuriated Goniff that he hadn't been able to find at least one present in the mansion no-matter how hard he tried .So now all he had to do was get over to Mary's and then having wrapped his presents get them to Angel so she could hide them in the cottage until Christmas Day .He smiled to himself as he realized that this year they would spend Christmas together again, but this time it would be a truly family Christmas. Angel had been sent presents from both Casino and Goniff's families as a surprise for them both , and she had already hidden them so they could be put them under the tree , after the guys had come back and decorated it. Angel had given them permission to do whatever they wanted this year, and even if they wouldn't admit it he knew they were really looking forward to putting up the trimmings and decorating the tree, and he knew it would make them feel more at home if they spent the day with her at the cottage rather than trying to decorate the mansions huge room. Yes , he thought , this should be a great Christmas.

He was in his office twenty minutes later when Angel came in with the coffee.

`Why so quiet? She asked

`Given them a three day pass`, he smiled, `Told me they had shopping to do`.

`I hate it when it's this quiet , kinda get used to them being around , don't you? She asked

He laughed `Know just what you mean`, he said

He looked down at the paperwork on his desk and then back to her

`We need to talk`. He said quietly

`About what? She asked him as she poured out the coffee.

He looked at her ,`You know what about Angel`, he said,

She stood up and walked to the window

`What do you want to do ? She asked `I'll leave if it will make things easier for you `, she said sadly.

He walked up behind her ,

`What on earth makes you think that my life would be better without you ? He asked.

He saw the tears in her eyes reflected in the window,

`I'm so very sorry,` he said `Please , please don't cry`.

He turned her to face him.

`I wish I could take back what I said, but I can't , and I won't lie and tell you that I didn't mean it because I would give anything for you to love me the way you loved David, but I also know that it's never going to happen.` he said sadly`, it's something I've always known and accepted since the day we first met, you have to believe that`,

She just looked at the floor unable to look at him.

`But what I want most in the world right now is to have my sister back`. He told her.

`Catherine please look at me`, He said

She raised her head.

`I will deal with the feelings I have , put them aside and never mention it again, I promise you that , and you need to try and forget I ever said anything, put it down to recklessness, you have to know I would never have said anything to you if it hadn't been for the fever , I really didn't know what I was saying you know. but please don't let it affect the way you feel about me , don't let it change anything, I need my sister back in my life, need her more than anything , and if that's all I can ever have then that is more than enough for me , I'll take whatever you are prepared to give me Catherine, just please don't walk away , I was lost without you after Sarah died and I don't ever want to feel that way again`, he finished.

`I don't want to be alone either, but I don't know whether I can be here every day knowing the way you feel, it just doesn't seem right `. She said. `It meant the world to me to be able to come in here and just sit with you , talk to you, give you a hug you when we both needed a friend, but now I don't feel right doing that in case you read something into it that isn't there, and honestly Craig, that scares me a little`.

He looked at her, `I'm sorry I made you feel that way, this was never meant to happen, you were never supposed to find out, it was and still is my problem, and I'll deal with it`, he said` I accepted that nothing would ever happen between us a long time ago, knew that David was the only one you would ever love, I was just glad that you let me into your life , let me be a part of your family , I can't lose that Catherine, I just can't`, he said ,` please let's try and get back what we had, it was so very important to me. You are the only one that I trust totally and completely, and it's not just me, it's better for all of us when you're here. Please lets just try and go on like before for all our sakes. We can't lose everything because I made one stupid mistake when I wasn't even thinking straight . Please Catherine , Please, don't give up on us now, we took to long to get back what we lost the last time , we can't go through all that again, we need each other , please tell me you will at least give it a try`, he begged.

She looked at him and sighed,

How can we go back to the way we were when I know that your feelings have changed towards me? She asked

`They never changed Catherine, that's my point, I've always felt this way , it's just that you never knew. In my heart I knew that you would only ever be my sister , but so long as I can be a part of your life that's ok. We can do this Catherine , we can and we need too, we are family and we belong together. Please let's at least try , if you find it's not working we can always talk things out again and decide what to do.`

She looked at him and saw the anguish on his face.

`Do you really think we can go back to the way things were between us? She asked

`I only know that my life changed the day you and David let me be a part of your family , and with David and Sarah gone we are all that is left of that family, and I will do anything to keep us together. Anything you want, just please stay and give us a chance to put things right, please`. He said.

She smiled sadly. `I just wish I could be sure we would be alright, that my staying would be the right thing to do`, she said. `Oh I don't know Craig I just don't know`.

`Think things through until the New Year , let's at least give them the Christmas we promised them , we both owe them that much`. he said.

`Alright , that much I will do , for their sakes and then I'll do what I think is best for the both of us , ok? She asked him.

`I will abide with whatever you decide to do `, he said. `Just remember that you are the most precious thing I have and I love you so very much, and I will do whatever it takes to keep you in my life, whatever you want, all you have to do is ask`, ok.?

`All right`, she said smiling at him, `and just so you know I love you too , have from the first day I met you, you mean everything to me too, especially now that David and Sarah are gone . I'm sorry that I can't give you the kind of love you want, that I can't love you that way I love David, will always love David, but don't you see ,that's the problem, it would be as if I were trying to replace him, and that wouldn't be right, or possible . Please believe me when I tell you that I will always say no, only because I love you too much to say yes`, she said,` There is someone waiting for you that will love you as much as I love David , and you owe it to yourself to find her, only then will you really understand .With me you would only ever be second best and you deserve so much more than that , so very much more. You are far more special than you give yourself credit for.`

She smiled at him

`Does any of that make any sense to you at all? She asked

He sighed with relief and smiled back at her.

`Actually in a weird way it does, he said

`She smiled at him, and felt the tension between them ease.

Believe it or not I have missed you, and I need you, kinda like having a little brother in my life, ` she said smiling

He laughed at her

`Would it be in order for a brother to hug a sister ? He asked her.

She laughed too , `Oh I think that I would like that very much`, she said, `It's one of the things I have missed most over the last few weeks`.

As he hugged her he knew that even if she could never love him the way he loved her , she would always be a very special part of his life. He would just have to accept that sisterly love was all that she could give him , and hope that she was right , and that somewhere there was someone who would love him as much as he knew he would always love her.

They arrived back at the mansion on time, well at least three of them did.

Chief was no-where to be seen and the others had no idea where he was. They had separated to do their Christmas shopping and had arranged to meet at the pub for lunch and although they had stayed for over three hours Chief had still not arrived to meet them. They went to the places that he had said he was going and each had said he had been there and left, so none of them had any idea where he was now, so had headed back to the estate assuming that he had come back on his own. Now after finding that he was nor there they were starting to worry , for it was unlike Chief to be late back without at least giving a good reason to the Warden.

`You don't suppose he got caught in the air raid do you`? Asked Goniff.

`Didn't you think to look for him? Asked Craig.

`We wouldn't know where to start Warden , he could be anywhere`, said Goniff.

`We all went to the nearest shelter when the raid started , but by that time Chief had already left us`, said Actor.

`Right , well we'll let the Sgt Major know what's going on, in case Chief turns up here, and then we'll head straight back to London and retrace Chief's steps and this time hope that someone remembers him, and check out the shelters near where he was supposed to be.

`I'm sure the Indjuns ok`, said Casino, `If anyone can take care of himself it's Chief , he's probably just lost track of time of something`.

`I'm worried about him too Casino, ` Craig said, `And we both know Chief knows exactly what time it is , better than any one of us`.

`Let's just get back to London and start trying to find him before we assume the worst has happened to him, shall we? Asked Actor. `It might be best if we split up, we can cover more ground that way and arrange to meet after an hour at the same pub, just in case he turned up there at last`, he said.

`Good idea Actor,` said Craig. `Now I'll go and find the Sgt Major and you go and get the jeep and I'll meet you out front in ten minutes , ok?

They all nodded , each of them wondering what had kept Chief from meeting them as he should have .and all of them hoping that he wasn't in too much trouble, without them to watch his back.


	2. Chapter 2

MISSING 2

Chief had visited just about every toy shop he could find looking for the perfect gift for Susie. He knew exactly what he wanted . He had spent much of his free time over the last two weeks making a

rocking cradle for her , a gift which Angel had told him would be just what any little girl would love. She had provided sheets and blankets all made to fit , and had even made a little pillow , which

completed the present beautifully . She had promised to come to London with him and help him choose the most special addition to the gift , the most beautiful baby doll that he could find.

As he was going to find her , Actor had asked him to leave without her as the Warden needed to talk to her , and this would be best done while they were away from the estate. Actor wouldn't

elaborate on what they needed to talk about , but Chief had just nodded his agreement having seen for some time that things were not right between the two of them, and if giving them time alone

would help to sort out the problem they had , then he would willingly do just that,even if that meant that he had to find the perfect doll alone. So finding himself standing in the fifth toy shop , looking

at two baby dolls and wondering which one Susie would love the most , he wished

more than anything that he had waited until Angel had been able to come with him ,as he was totally out of his comfort zone .

`You look totally bemused `, said a voice

Chief turned and found himself looking at a young woman with dark curly hair and brown eyes who was obviously taking great delight in his dilemma.

`Seen it before with fathers`, she said, `They're never quite sure which their daughters would like best`.

`Not for my daughter , not married, ` he said, `Just looking for a doll for a little girl I know , didn't think it would be this hard to choose`.

`Well I'm no expert , but I was a little girl once , and I always liked to brush my dolls hair, so I'd pick the one with the braids, she said smiling at him, `Just my opinion you understand`.

Chief picked up the doll and looked at it. `Ok I'll go with this one, and hope your right errrrrrr, didn't catch your name Miss, ` he said

It's Kathleen, Kathleen Long, glad to be of help.` she said. `Didn't catch your name either .

`Name's Chief`. He said

`Just Chief ? She asked

`Yeah , just Chief`. He said

`Well like I said , glad I could help Chief, and I really hope she likes it`.

As she turned away Chief looked again at the doll and then at Kathleen.

`Don't suppose you'd like to get a coffee or something ? He asked `Just as a thank you for your help`.

`Well as I've finished my shopping and have some time to kill , I think that would be a great idea , I even know a little place not far from here that actually does a fairly decent cup of coffee too, how

would that be ? She asked him

Chief smiled at her `Think I'd like that , I'll just pay for her and them I'm all yours`, he said

`Great I'll see you at the door them `. she said. And as she turned and walked away he thought that maybe this wasn't going to be such a bad day after all.

...

As they walked out of the shop he followed her as she led him through the back streets towards a row of houses.

`Are you here alone? She asked`

Meeting the rest of the guys in a couple of hours , got things to do , only got a thirty six hour pass , don't want to waste any of it, got presents to deliver `. He said.

`Real Father Christmas aren't you? she said smiling

He stopped and looked at her . `Don't remember any tea shops round here`, he said

`My place is just around the corner and I make a great cup of coffee`, she said, and maybe we could get to know each other a little better`.

He looked at her .

`Don't think that would be right , us only having met, now would it? He said.

`Oh I don't know. I'm not with anyone and neither are you , so who would it hurt if we spent some time together? She asked him.

`Thanks for the offer , but no thanks, no offence but that's something I like to decide for myself. Thanks again for the help with the doll , but I think I'll get back now`.

He turned his back on her and started to walk away when he caught a movement out of the corner of his eye and turning round saw the gun pointed at him.

He stood and looked at her .

`Just drop the packages and walk away `, she said

`Do what? He asked in amazement.

`Just drop the bag and turn around, ` she said

He did as he was told.

`Now kick the bag back towards me, and then walk away`. She said

Again he did as she told him, bidding his time

`Why on earth do you want the bag , there's nothing of value in it just toys and treats for some kids for Christmas`. He asked

`None of your business, now just walk and keep walking until I tell you to stop`, she said

He felt rather than saw her pick the bag up , and then the air raid siren sounded, and she took her eyes off him for a split second while the sound registered and she looked towards the sky.

It was all the time he needed

He leapt at her , knocking the gun from her hand and then turned her round so that she was facing away from him, and held he tightly, determined to get an explanation for her behaviour before he

decided what to do with her .

Then the world around him exploded and he felt himself falling , there was nothing to break his fall and as he hit the ground everything went black.

...

He opened his eyes and found he was in total darkness apart from one chink of light in the far corner which did nothing much more than cast a few shadows about the rest of the room. He has no idea

where he was , or what was around him, all he could make out in the dim light was rubble and dust that floated through the strand of light as it entered the room.

He tried to think, but he realized that his head was pounding. He felt it gently and found the cut , and the dried blood in his hair. He must have been down here hours for the wound to have dried up

like it had, must have hit his head hard as he fell, he didn't remember . He thought how quiet it was , and was amazed that after so long no one was trying to get him out, no voices anywhere asking if

anyone was alive.

He saw the rubble fall , but realized that it made no sound as it hit the floor. He felt his head again and then snapped his fingers. He watched as he clapped his hands and still heard no sound. Panic

set in and he clapped again and again until he finally admitted that the silence was in his head and not all around him.

He was deaf.

He started to shout for help, scream, but then knew that there was no point as he would not know if anyone could hear him, and he should save his strength for when he was sure help was there. He

tried to get up and get to the light to see what was above him, see if there were any faces , anyone trying to help him, but as he tried to move he realized that his foot was trapped under a pile of

rubble, and although there was not too much pain he wasn't going to be able to get free without help.

Suddenly he remembered the girl with the gun.

`Kathleen ? Kathleen are you in here ? Are you alright ? I can't hear you , please let me know if your alive.`

He looked for any sign of movement , but everything was still.

`Kathleen please answer me if you can`. He called.

He saw the rubble fall in the corner near the light and a hand appeared pushing the bricks away and clawing it's way to the surface.

`Kathleen`. He cried

A face appeared covered in dust and gasping for breath, and started to crawl towards him and then try to stand as she reached a beam to help herself stand , then he saw her face contort with

pain ,and he saw her say something.

`I can't hear you, ` he cried, `can't hear anything.`

She pointed to her side , and in the dim light he saw the blood on her blouse.

`Are you badly hurt ? He asked

She said something , and then shook her head .

She tried to walk towards him , and he saw again the pain on her face and watched as she suddenly stopped and took a deep breath and then as the pain became more intense she clutched her side

and fell unconscious to the floor.

He tried to get to her but couldn't reach her , he looked around and for the first time the fear hit him as he realized that without her to hear for him they could both be trapped , all he could do was wait

and hope that she regained consciousness before the rescuers gave up hope of trying to find them in the carnage that must be above them.

All he could do was sit and wait and hope that help would eventually come , and that someone would find them before it was too late.

...

Craig had sorted things with the Sgt Major and had told him he would call in every hour to see if Chief had returned he found Angel and told her what was happening and then they had all set off for

London.

They started where they had last seen Chief , but it was proving more difficult than they had imagined as there seemed to be very few places that hadn't been damaged in the raid, and even

after two days there were still men out looking for survivors in the bombed out buildings.

Most of the occupants has been evacuated to nearby churches and halls until the area had been made safe for them to return.

Instead of looking for Chief they found themselves digging for survivors , and just having to hope that Chief was amongst them. Craig and Angel left them and went to check all the hospitals and

evacuation centres that they could find , but too no avail. Chief was gone, either out of the danger zone or he was buried somewhere, all they could do was keep digging and hope that somewhere

someone was doing the same for Chief.

Angel turned round as she heard a child crying somewhere behind her. For a moment she couldn't find her and then she finally picked the child out of the mess around her and stumbled over towards

her.

`Hi honey , you all right?` she asked the dishevelled little girl standing before her.

`Lost my mummy, she didn't come back to the house like she promised`. She said starting to cry again.

`Well why don't you just stay with me for a little while until we can get someone to take you somewhere safer`, Angel said to her `What's your name sweetie?

The little girl snivelled and wiped her face on her sleeve. `My names Sally and this is Rosie `,she said pointing to the doll she carried with her , she's my new friend`.

`Well it's so very nice to meet the both of you , my name's Angel, and this is my brother Craig`, she said as he walked up to them.

`Who do we have here ?he asked

`This is Sally and Rosie , they seem to have lost their mummy`. She said.

He smiled at them ,Hello Sally `. He said

`Look Angel , why don't you go and check the church again and see if you can find her mother while your there , or at least someone that can take care of her , we'll be here for a while , there's some

noise from the cellar , so we'll still be here when you get back. Ok? He asked her

`Yeah . I'll do that and be back as soon as I can.` she said

`Craig, do you really think that there's a chance that he's still alive after all this time, because I can only think of one reason why he hasn't got in touch`, she asked worriedly.

`We can't think like that Angel. He has to still be alive, he can't die , not like this, not after all that they've been through, and there is someone alive down there so hopefully he's just trapped

somewhere too , we will find him, that much I promise you`. He told her. `Now why don't you take Sally somewhere safer and we'll see you later ok?

She hugged him , more for reassurance than anything else, `We'll find him Angel`. He said as he hugged her back. `Now I have to get back to work , take care honey`, he said as he walked back to

join the others .

Angel took Sally's hand. `Well young lady , let's go and see if we can find your mummy , shall we?

Sally let herself be led away, and Angel looked back towards the others , still digging for the survivor. She didn't know what was bothering her but somehow she knew she was missing something , she

just didn't know what.


	3. Chapter 3

Chief realised that he too must have passed out as the light from above had disappeared and there was only total darkness surrounding them. He couldn't see Kathleen but called her name anyway

just in case she could hear him. He jumped as a hand touched his leg and he put his had on top if hers and held it.

Are you ok? He asked `If you are then squeeze my hand`.

He felt the grip on his hand tighten .

`Can you get nearer to me ? He asked

He felt the grip on his hand tighten again and felt her move so that she was sitting next to him , although in the pitch black he still couldn't see her

`I'm sorry I can't be much help, but until I can see you there doesn't seem much point in trying to talk too much, maybe we should just get some rest until morning and then decide what we can do to

get out of here`, he said

He felt her draw herself closer to him and taking his hand put it round her shoulders and rested her head on his chest. He drew her closer still, not wanting to let her go and be alone in the darkness

once again.

She squeezed his hand again as if to let him know that she understood his fear , and would not leave him .

`Stay near to me , please`, he said `and if you hear anything , let me know, at least I can still shout if I have too, I just need to know that there is someone there to hear me`,

She put her arm over his chest and took his hand in hers and they sat quietly together until he felt her fall asleep, not knowing whether it was from exhaustion or the injury she had sustained.

Tomorrow he would look and see how badly she was hurt , but for now there was nothing to do but rest until the morning , and hope that tomorrow someone would find them.

They sat in the pub dishevelled and exhausted having spent all day and some of the night digging out the people trapped in the house, only to find that out of the three they had found only one had

any chance of surviving. The more they dug the more they thought of Chief and that he too might be buried , just like the others, and as the hours went by and the chances of finding him alive

decreased ,the hope they had disappeared.

...

`What do we do now Warden? Asked Goniff downing his coffee.

`We try the hospitals again and the nearby churches and hope that someone has found him`. Said Craig.

`Fat chance of that baby`. Growled Casino. `We might just as well accept that the chances of finding him are zero, no matter how much we want things to be different`.

`Well what do you want to do Casino ? Huh , go back to the estate and forget all about him? Just leave him for dead? Snapped Craig.

`That's not what I meant and you know it Warden`, Casino said angrily. `I want to find him as much as you do`.

`Stop it , both of you `, Angel whispered. `We're all worried about Chief and scared that we won't be able to find him , but fighting like this isn't going to help , or make any one of us feel better`.

She put her head in her hands as the despair overtook her.

`Hey , this isn't a fight baby, you should know that by now , this is just a friendly discussion about what we're going to do next to find him , that's all, ain't that right Warden? You don't really think that

any one of us is going to leave here without him , now do you? Casino asked her.

`Never going to happen` said Goniff.

`Chief is one of us `, said Actor ,`Leaving without him is not an option`.

`We'll find him honey , no matter how long it takes`, Craig told her as he put his arm round her .

Angel tried to smile.

`I know we will , guess I'm just tired that's all`. She said

` We all are honey and as much as we want to deny it we all need to rest up for a while. There's not much we can do for the rest of the night let's get a few hours sleep and start fresh in the morning,

ok?

There were nods all round and they headed off for the nearest place they could find that would give them a bed for the night and hopefully sleep for a few hours, although each of them doubted they

would be able to do much of anything until they found Chief, and got him home.

As the light started to shine through the crack Chief woke with a start. He felt the hand hold his and he looked down at Kathleen.

`You hear anything? He asked

She shook her head.

She handed him a chipped cup with water in it and he drank eagerly.

`Where did you get the water ? He asked her

She pointed to the side of the room which he couldn't see and mimed that there was a pipe that would have led upstairs which was leaking.

`Well at least we have enough water to keep us alive`. He said

She nodded, and he noticed that the side of her blouse was wet where she had tried to wash the wound.

`How's your side? It stopped bleeding yet? He asked.

She looked and nodded

`Let me take a look , see if we can do anything to make you feel better`. He said.

She let him slowly try and remove her blouse , but then pull it closed again.

`We try and do anything and it's going to open that cut up again, right now the blouse is stuck to it, so maybe we'd best just leave it alone until help comes`. He said

She nodded, and he watched as tears started to slide down her cheeks.

`It's ok`, he said , trying to reassure her, `Help will come, my Lt won't give up until he's found me`, he told her.

She shook her head and pointed to her watch,

`I know it's been a couple of days , but trust me , he won't give up, none of them will, and if anyone can find us they can, believe me`. She looked at him and nodded , but he knew that she didn't

really believe him. He wished he could get his foot free , then at least he would be of some use to her, He looked again at the mass of rubble round his feet and wondered if he could remove some of it

without bringing the rest of it down around his leg, but having taken a closer look decided that if he moved the wrong piece he could crush his foot completely. All he could do was wait , and hope that

they didn't take too much longer to find them.

They had ended up sleeping in the nearest church. With the blankets the priest had provided they managed to keep the night frost at bay and grab a few hours sleep. They had been in worse

situations and had been colder when they had been on missions, the only one feeling it really badly was Angel. In the end she had nestled next to Craig and Goniff had slept the other side of her in an

attempt to keep her warm between them.

Craig stirred as the doors opened once again to let someone in to find respite from the cold. He looked at Angel , and saw she was sleeping , snuggled up to Goniff. He put his blanket over the both of

them and stood up as quietly as he could so not to disturb them.

He looked around the church and saw dozens of people in the same position as them, huddled together , trying to keep together and hope and pray that the rest of the night would be peaceful.

He saw the candles at the front of the church and on impulse went towards them, drawn to the light . He had been brought up believing in God , and even though sometimes it was hard to understand

the destruction around him , he still held on to the beliefs of his childhood.

It was Christmas, a time for miracles, and right now as far as Chief was concerned , he felt that only a miracle would help them find him.

He didn't hear the priest come up behind him, and turned in surprise as the voice asked him if he was all right.

`Sorry Father didn't hear you `, he said.

`That's all right Lt. you seemed deep in thought and I wondered if there was anything that I could help you with`.

Unless you can conjure up a miracle Father , I really don't think so`. He said sadly

`I'm a good listener if it would help to talk about it? my names Father Blackwell, by the way, this is my church in case you hadn't guessed`, he said.

Craig Garrison, Father , pleased to meet you, and I really don't think talking would make any difference`.

`Well then why don't we just sit and have a cup of tea as we both seem to be up and about, don't think I'm going to get any more sleep tonight , I don't know about you? He said.

`I'll get all the sleep I need after I've found him`, Craig said.

`You lose someone important Craig? The Father asked him.

`One of my men didn't get back from leave , think he got caught in the bombing`.

Father Blackwell said nothing, but just looked at Craig, waiting for him to continue.

`He's a good friend Father , and I don't know whether my sister could cope with losing someone else that she cares about, she's already lost so much this past year,` as sadness suddenly closed

around him he put his head in his hands.`

`It looks to me like she wasn't the only one to lose someone that they cared a lot about `. He said

Craig shook his head . `My brother and my niece, Father. Angel's daughter. Damn it Father we don't deserve to lose anyone else`. Craig said angrily.

`There are a lot of people who feel just as you do Craig`, he said as he put his hand on Craig's arm.

`I know Father and I'm sorry for the outburst, it's just that we've got through so many missions together , and returned more or less intact , and then to lose Chief because he wanted to buy a stupid

doll for a kid in the orphanage , just seems totally ludicrous`. He said.

`We've tried everywhere we can think of and we can't find anyone who even lived near to where the toyshop used to be, let alone anyone who's seen Chief, it just seems as if time and hope are both

running out for us, all of us, and I don't know what to do Father`.

Craig stopped talking and looked at Father Blackwell.

`I wish you could help me Father , but I'm beginning to think that it's too late`. he said sadly .

Father Blackwell stood up.

`Don't give up yet Craig. I think there might just be someone here that can help, let's just hope I can find him. Stay here and I'll be back as soon as I can all right? And without waiting for an answer he

turned and walked towards the back of the church.

Angel shivered and woke to realize that Craig was not at her side. She carefully stood up , so not to wake Goniff and looked around the church. Craig was nowhere to be seen . She looked towards

the doors and saw the priest and decided to ask him if he had seen Craig leave . He turned as she walked towards him.

`You look a little lost`. He said smiling at her.

`Not me Father , just my Lt. I wondered if you'd seen him leave? She asked.

`Wouldn't be a Lt. Garrison, would it? Because I left him having a cup of tea a few minutes ago.`

Angel sighed `Thank you Father, that's exactly who I've lost, if you could point me in the right direction I'll …

Angel stopped talking and looked at the sleeping child in front of her and the man by her side.

`Where did she get this ? She asked as she took hold of the small carved wooden bear that hung from the chain that the child held in her hand.

`Found it, along with the doll I expect,` the man said, didn't ask her too much , she was too upset at not being able to find her mother, she seems attached to them both so I just left her , they

seemed to give her some comfort.` he said

`Does it belong to you? The Priest asked her.

`No Father , it belongs to someone I care about though , I gave it to him for his Birthday, it has an angel carved underneath, ` she told them.

`Your looking for the same young man that Craig is trying to find, I take it? he asked.

`Yes Father, I need to know where she found the bear, it might get us nearer to finding him `. She said. I saw her this morning, brought her to the church, just never saw the bear, she must have

had it in her pocket.`

Father Blackwell nodded and shook Sally gently and as she stirred said very calmly.

`I'm sorry to wake you Sally , but I need to ask you something very important , do you understand? He asked.

Sally rubbed her eyes and stared first at him and them at Angel.

`I know you, I came to the church with you ,you took care of us when we was lost`. She said to Angel.

`That's right Sally, I remember you and Rosie too. How are you both?

Sally smiled sadly, `Still haven't found my mummy , but Uncle Max has been looking after us , until we do`. She said .

`I need to ask you something very important Sally, something that might help me find my friend , He's lost just like your mummy. Do you think you can try and help me find him? She asked.

`I'll try `, she said seriously.

Sally where did you find the doll and the bear? Angel asked.

`Your not going to take her away are you ? Sally asked her clutching the doll tight to her chest.

`No sweetheart, the doll is yours for ever and ever if you want her. I think that my friend dropped her , and if you can tell me where you found her it might help me find him`. She said.

Sally relaxed . `I found them near my house when I was looking for mummy. They was just lying on the ground, so I picked them up`. She said.

`I know where she lives , I can take you there now if you'll keep an eye on Sally for me Father? Max said.

`That would be good Max , thank you said Angel` I'll just get the others`.

`I'll get the Lt. said Father Blackwell`.

`Angel ? Sally called

Angel turned and saw that Sally was holding the bear out too her .

`Would you friend like to have this back, it's not as nice as Rosie`, she said.

Angel held out her hand and Sally dropped the bear into it.

`Thank you `, she said and trying to hold back the tears she put the bear keychain in her pocket.

`I will tell him that you took really good care of it for him`, she said

Sally smiled, yawned and settled back down to sleep , cuddling Rosie to her ,as if nothing had happened.

As they met at the door a few moments later it was with the first glimmer of hope that they had felt in a long time.

At last it seemed that they might have a chance of finding Chief, all they had to do know was hope and pray that he was still alive.


	4. Chapter 4

MISSING 4

Chief looked round the room. It was morning, the sun was shining through the crack in the rubble , giving a glimmer of light to the room. Three days, he had been here three days, that must make it

Christmas Eve by his reckoning, He looked at Kathleen, and then at the pool of blood on the floor. He spoke her name and realized that she was unconscious, and not just sleeping as he had first

thought. Her shirt had been torn away as she slept and the open wound now bled again. He pressed against it , trying to stop the bleeding, took off his shirt and cut it into strips , making makeshift

bandages , and hoping that it would be enough to keep her alive until help came. If help came. He knew that the chances of anyone finding them lessened with every hour they were down in the

cellar, and now with Kathleen unable to hear for him he did not know whether anyone was above him, to hear him if he called out. Maybe this was the time for him to die, it was his worst nightmare

after all. Shut in a dark place , unable to move, dying slowly, without food or water , as Kathleen was now unable to help him. He hoped that they would not last too long, that the cold would get to

them, and that Kathleen would just sleep the rest of her life away without further pain. He had been stupid to think that the Warden would still be searching for him. He didn't even know where to

start looking. No , he would just accept the fact that his life was about to end . He took hold of Kathleen's hand and held it tightly , at least he was not alone, and the end when it came would be

relatively painless. He pulled her closer to him , wrapped his arms around her , and closing his eyes , waited for the end to come.

...

Chief woke with a start as the ground trembled and he thought that another air raid was bringing the cellar down around them.

The light in the room was brighter than before , and as he looked he saw that some of the rubble was falling from the roof , making the crack larger. Then he held his breath and almost cried with relief

as a head appeared through the newly formed hole.

`Warden`. He cried out

He could see Craig talking to him , and he shook his head.

`Can't hear you Warden, can't hear anything , but need some help for the girl, she's hurt pretty bad, lost a lot of blood`.

Craig nodded and held up both his thumbs to tell Chief that he understood and then disappeared back up into the daylight.

A few minutes later Goniff appeared through the hole carrying a couple of torches and made his way towards Chief. He started talking and then just put one of the torches into Chief's hand and then

went back to the opening . They handed a stretcher down to him and then Actor and Garrison came through the hole into the cellar. Between them they secured Kathleen onto it and hoisted her up

into the daylight and into the waiting ambulance , then all four of them set about working on how to release Chief and get him to safety.

They gave him water and made him understand that they were going to try and get the rubble of his foot and try and pull him clear. Chief was so relieved that he was not alone that he just sat and

watched them work, not caring if they hurt him, at least if he felt pain he knew he was all right . He rested his back against the wall , and for the first time in days felt that he was safe . They had found

him , not given up on him, and he knew now that there was nothing that would stop them from getting him home.

He felt the wardens hand in his shoulder , signalling to him that they were going to try and pull him clear. He nodded his understanding and braced himself with his good leg to give them all the help

that he could. He felt them pulling him backwards and them all at once he was free. Actor was there at his side , as was Casino . Goniff took the torch from him and they half dragged half carried him to

the opening and then tying the rope round him hauled him up into the daylight . His eyes hurt as he hit the sunlight , but he looked at the Warden and smiled .

`Thanks` he said. `

Craig nodded , knowing that at the moment , overcome with the emotions that he was feeling , that thanks was all that Chief was able to say.

Craig motioned to the waiting ambulance and they got Chief into it.

`We'll meet you at the hospital `Craig said, before he realized that Chief could not hear him.

`You gonna be there Warden? Asked Chief, as if he could read Craig's mind.

Craig smiled at him and nodded

Chief let himself relax a little as the doors closed . He knew that when they opened again that the Warden would be there. That they would all be there for him , as they had always been,

He closed his eyes and in the silence he realized that he had people who cared about him , cared whether he lived or died. Smiling to himself he knew he would never be alone again as long as any

one of them was alive, knew that whether he liked it or not for the first time in the longest time he had a family , and he knew it was the greatest gift that he could ever receive. Feeling more at peace

than he had in a long time , and without even realising what he was doing he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
